Being Rehabilitated
by aliceistiny
Summary: Summary inside. BeckxOC. Enjoi.
1. Tasia

**Hello and hi there :D I am back with a new story and I know that I have many more stories to update but I'm back to writing so hopefully, I can be able to update those soon. This idea came to my mind when I was watching the "Blond Squad" episode of Victorious. I hope you guys like it.**

**SUMMARY: Ever wonder why everyone thought Tori was the "talented one" out of her and her sister, Trina? That's because their little sister, Tasia (TAHZ-YA), wasn't in the picture…until now.**

***DISCLAIMER: I'm doing this only once so read it and read it well. I do not own Victorious. If I did, Beck and Cat would be together or I'd have Beck for myself. **

**ENJOI!**

* * *

Tori Vega walked into Hollywood Arts, smiling widely. She walked over to her "Make It Shine" locker and put her books that she had taken home yesterday and placed them neatly in her locker. She hummed a song as she shut the locker and walked to the vending machine for a can of lemonade. She waved happily as Beck Oliver and Andre Harris made their way over to her.

"What's up, Vega?" greeted Andre, like he did every morning whenever he saw the brunette.

"Oh, nothing much—"

"Who's that?" interrupted Beck, eyes locked on the girl who just walked in.

She had dark brown hair that just touched the bottom of her shoulder blades, brown eyes, and lightly tanned skin. She looked to be about sixteen or fifteen years old and was obviously new to the art school. She looked around at all the colors and the performers, Cat approaching her to say hello then running off.

"Oh, that's my sister, Tasia. Hey, Tasia, over here!" called Tori as she waved her hand in the air.

Tasia waved back but gestured that she had to go get her class schedule from the front office then walked away. Tori shrugged and turned back to her confused friends. She gave them a weird look. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Why didn't you tell us that you had a little sister?" asked Beck, still staring at the spot in the hall where Tasia was previously standing. "Why haven't we met her before?"

"She hasn't really been living with us for the past three years," said Tori, looking down at her shoes, fiddling with her fingers.

Beck, having finally turned his head back towards his friend, and Andre gazed at her in utter confusion. Why hadn't they known this? Tori should've, at least, let them know she wasn't the youngest Vega sister. And why didn't Tasia live with them?

"Why?" Andre asked, speaking up.

"She's been in a rehabilitation center."

* * *

Tasia Vega looked around the hallways for her locker, finding it next to a transparent one. _Transparent?_ She thought to herself then shrugged. She unlocked her new locker and placed her new school books inside, closing it then staring at the door. _What the hell am I going to decorate it with?_ She had been told by both her sisters that it was a Hollywood Arts tradition to decorate your locker. She had seen Tori's locker and had yet to seen Trina's.

Tasia stood from her crouching position in front of her locker and lightly kicked it with her black Converse, sighing to herself. "I'll decorate you sometime this week, locker," with that, she went off to her first class of the day.

* * *

"So, Tasia, how was your first day at school?" asked Mrs. Vega, watching her youngest daughter pick at her food. "Did you make any new friends?"

"Not really, mom. I was hit on by this weird kid named Ginseng? I don't really remember his name."

"Sinjin, Tasia. His name is Sinjin and he hits on everybody so don't worry about it," said Tori, smiling at her baby sister.

Tasia nodded and poked a pea with her fork and slowly placed it in her mouth, unused to being in her home after three long years. She had just turned thirteen when she was diagnosed with depression after being raped by her "best friend," Cody, a month prior to her birthday. He was a year older than her and strong enough to hold her down. It was the worst experience of her entire life.

"May I be excused, please?" she asked quietly.

"Sure, dear."

"How come she gets to be excused? She didn't even touch her food," whined Trina, scarfing down her dinner so she can leave the dinner table. Tasia said nothing as she threw her food in the trash and headed to her room, not noticing how Tori and her parents stared at Trina in scolding. Trina, with a mouth full of food simply said, "What?"

* * *

**I know it's short but that's only the first chapter. I hope I update this sometime soon and I hope you guys enjoyed it. Comment and Review, please.**

**-alice**


	2. Broken

**Hello! So I'm attempting to update this story. I am currently obsessed with Victorious :P I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter and I hope that this chapter is a bit longer than yesterdays. **

**ENJOI!**

* * *

Beckett Oliver opened his eyes to the sight of his RV ceiling like he did and he stretched his arms up, yawning as he did so. He sat up in his bed and ran his hand through his hair, effectively settling his bed head. He looked around his RV, taking note of all of his dirty clothes littered on the floor that he should probably pick up when he got home from school. With that in mind, he stood from his bed to begin his daily routine.

* * *

Tasia stared up at her ceiling, slowly preparing herself for the day. She mumbled her schedule and locker combination to herself, determined to have it all memorized by the time she stepped out of Trina's car. Tori knocked on her door to let her know they were leaving in 40 minutes and to remind her to eat breakfast. Tasia then rose to her feet and walked to the bathroom across the hall.

She removed her pajamas and let them drop to her feet on the floor, staring at her reflection in the mirror. She touched the fading scars across the side of her stomach, bringing her hand up to feel the bump on the back of her head from when Cody had slammed her against a wall. _I'm ugly_, she thought to herself. _Broken. Who would ever want me? I'm ugly. He made me ugly._

She screamed in frustration and slammed her fists against the mirror, cracking the glass and ruining the ugly reflection. Tori and her mother ran to the bathroom door, knocking on it repeatedly in concern and worry. She could just barely ignore their cries for her to open the door, to comfort her. Tasia took a towel from under the sink and wrapped it around herself. She let her family scream and yell for her as she sat in the tub, telling herself that she was worthless.

* * *

Trina walked into school with barely a care in the world, Tori trailing behind her sluggishly. Tasia stayed at home, not ready to face the day after what happened in the bathroom. Tori and her mother had forced their father to knock down the door, only to find shards of glass on the floor and Tasia asleep in the tub. The three Vegas looked at each other in relief that the youngest was unharmed. Tori was then told to go to school with Trina while Tasia would stay home. Tori reluctantly agreed.

"Hey, Tori!" said Cat cheerily, not noticing the brunette's distressed look. Robbie, with Rex on his hand like always, approached them as well.

"Hey, Cat."

"Hey, Tori, are you okay?" questioned the nerd worriedly.

"Not really. You see, my little sister, Tasia—"

"Tori, you have a little sister?!" interrupted the red-headed Cat, only focusing on the new information of her best friend having a little sister. "What's her name?"

"It's Tasia and she's been in a rehab for the past three years for depression, Cat."

"Depression?" said Jade as she came up to the three. "Who has depression?"

"Tori's sister," said Cat with a little frown, not happy about her friend's issue.

"Tasia, right? Andre told me about it yesterday. So where is this chick? If she's depressed, I want to meet her," said the goth girl with a smirk as she sipped her large cup of coffee.

"She's at home—"

"That her?" pointed Rex as Tasia suddenly entered the hallway, heading straight for her locker with her head faced towards the ground. "She cute."

Tori was surprised to see her little sister at school after the incident this morning, heading over to her immediately. Tasia was currently fumbling with opening her locker, having forgotten her combination in all the distress. Angrily, she stood up and kicked her locker in frustration.

"Hey, Tasia," said Tori, as if talking to an insane person which, on some level, she was. "What are you doing here?"

"I go here, remember?"

"But this morning—"

"I'm fine," Tasia hissed in annoyance and frustration, grabbing her backpack and slinging it on her shoulders before storming off.

Tori sighed and turned to find Beck staring in wonderment at what had just happened. He gave her a half-smile in some form of what was supposed to be comforting but Tori just sighed. Beck just shrugged and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, leading the female back to her locker. Tori let him guide her and she then slouched against her locker, slowly sliding to the floor and resting her head on her knees.

"So…I'm guessing that was your sister?" Tori groaned and nodded, looking at Beck for advice. She sighed and leaned her head against the lockers, closing her eyes in concentration. "Hey, you said she's been in a rehab for the past three years right?" Again, the middle Vega nodded in response, not seeing where Beck was going with this. "She just needs to get used to being in a place that's not the rehab, okay? She'll be okay in a few weeks, Tor'."

"How do you know?"

"I don't. But it's nice to have hope, right? Come on, let's get to class."

* * *

"_Will Tori and Trina Vega please go to the counselor's office? Immediately."_ Called Lane, the counselor, over the P.A. system.

Everyone in Sikowitz's class _ooh'd_ and _ahh'd_ at the brunette as if she's done something wrong. Even Sikowitz _ooh'd_ as he sucked on the straw that sat in his coconut. Tori shyly got up and left the classroom. When she got to the counselor's, she found that Trina was already there and that her older sister and Lane were just waiting on her to arrive. Once she sat down, Lane began speaking.

"So I hear that your younger sister, who's been in a rehab for three years, has recently come home."  
"Yeah, she finished her 5 steps of getting through depression and now she's back home, why?" said Tori, Trina just nodding along with her.

"Well, she missed her first two classes today and no one has seen her leave the campus."

Tori just sighed and stood up, claiming that she'd go find her. Trina shrugged and stood as well, heading off to lunch because the bell just rang to release the students for their break. Lane just shook his head at the trouble that seemed to follow the Vegas around.

* * *

**That's it for today. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I hope that's a little longer than the first chapter so there you go. Comment and review!**

**-alice**


	3. Trust

**Updating once again! :D I would've updated sooner but I've had Driver's Ed all weekend (9AM-4PM) but I am here now and I hoped you all liked it. Here's the third chapter to "Being Rehabilitated."**

**ENJOI!**

* * *

Tori had looked all over Hollywood Arts by the time she made it to her friends who sat at their usual lunch table in the Asphalt Café. She sighed and lazily dropped her bag on the ground next to her and sat down, slumping forward on to the table. Her friends looked at each other in confusion and worry, wondering what has had their dear friend in a funk since this morning. They silently did "Rock, Paper, Scissors" to choose who would ask her what's wrong. Robbie lost so he tapped her shoulder nervously.

"T-Tori?" asked the nerd with a soft stutter. The brunette groaned and slowly lifted her head up and looked at the ventriloquist.

"Yes, Robbie?"

"What's wrong, if you don't mind me asking?"

"What's with the sad funk, Cheekbones?" questioned Rex randomly.

"Tasia came to school today and she was supposed to stay home cause she broke the bathroom mirror this morning and she broke down so my mom made her stay home. Then she missed two periods and now no one can find her," said Tori in exasperation. "I've looked everywhere."

Beck grabbed his backpack and slung it over his shoulder with a sigh, "Come on, Tori, let's go find her." To anyone else, it would appear that Beckett Oliver just wanted to help his friend but he really wanted to find Tasia himself. There was something about her that intrigued him like when Jade used to intrigue him but it was different than Jade and he couldn't name it. He wanted to find out what it was.

Tori reluctantly got up and followed the actor back into school to find her depressed little sister.

* * *

Beck was still searching for Tasia when the end-of-lunch bell rang and Tori had left him a few minutes before that. He was roaming the halls and checking every hiding spot that he knew of. He checked all of the places that Jade used to flee to, even some of Cat's hiding spots from when she would randomly get offended and run off. He was running out of places to search when he heard the music coming from the Blackbox Theatre.

"…_Listen to all of this glass shatter_

_It pierced my ears and made them bleed…_"

Beck tried to open the door but, alas, the person inside had locked it. He immediately assumed that it was Tori's sister. He pressed his ear to the door and listened closely to the way her voice carried the somber notes.

"…_Now sounds so beautiful_

'_Cause you're beautiful…_"

He quickly texted Tori that he had found her in the theatre then pocketed his cell before knocking gently on the door three times. "Tasia?" The music stopped at the sound of his knocks at the door and he could slightly hear her scrambling to gather her things for her escape. "Tasia Vega? My name is Beck Oliver. I'm a friend of Tori's."

From inside, Tasia silently crept closer to the door, trying to decipher whether or not the man was friend or foe. He said that he was a friend of her sister but how did she know that she could trust him? Tasia has never met any of her sister's friends. How did she know if he was telling the truth? She remained silent.

"Tasia, do you mind coming out? Your sister and I have been looking for you since lunch. She's worried about you. Just unlock the door, I promise to not come in." Beck listened for the little click of the lock but heard nothing except for her shuffling feet on the other side of the door. He dug through his bag for something that might make her come out. Ah! He found it. "No one has seen you for a while. I bet you're hungry since you probably missed lunch. I have a granola bar here. I'm just going to leave it outside the door and go down the hall so you don't feel threatened, okay? But I'll be back once I hear the door close again. You can trust me, Tasia." With that, he placed the granola bar outside the door and walked down the hall.

Tasia quietly opened the door when she lost the sound of his footsteps and she poked her head out, searching for Beck. She spotted him down the hall at a vending machine when she saw Tori approach him and he stopped her from coming towards the theatre. _So he keeps his word,_ Tasia thought to herself. She spotted the granola bar by the door and she quickly grabbed it then retreated back into the theatre, letting the door shut behind her.

Beck and Tori both heard the door of the theatre quietly shut and Tori almost ran to catch the door but Beck stopped her. She looked at him with a bit of shock and confusion. Tasia was her sister and she wanted to see if she was okay, why the hell was Beck stopping her?

"What?" she asked, seeing Beck's pleading eyes to not go after her.

"Don't go, Tori. Let me talk to Tasia."

The middle Vega was genuinely confused now. Why did Beck want to talk to Tasia? "Why, Beck?"

"Put yourself in her shoes, Tori. I don't think I would want to talk to any family if I had done what she did this morning. Just let me talk to her and calm her down. I don't think she wants your pity."

"I am _not_ pitying her! Beck, she's my sister and I'm going to talk to her if I want." Tori said this as she stormed to the door and banged on it with her fists, frustrated with Tasia. "Tasia, it's me, Tori. Open this door. I just want to talk to you! Let me in." Tori was greeted with the click of the lock and then silence from the inside. She quickly went for the handle and rattled it. "You locked it?! TASIA!"

"…Where's Beck?" asked Tasia from inside, surprising both Tori and Beck. "H-he promised to be back when the door closed and now it's closed so…go, Tori."

Tori was shocked, confused, and hurt all at the same time. How did Beck get Tasia's trust? Why didn't Tasia want to talk to her, her own sister? Her flesh and blood? Tori Vega would be lying if she said that she wasn't jealous of Beck right at this moment. She had tried to get Tasia to open up to her and Beck had done it in the matter of five minutes? How was that even possible?

"O-okay, I'll go get him, Tas'."

Beck approached his friend and rubbed her shoulder in sympathy. He was silently apologizing to her when he gently took her into his arms for a comforting hug. He squeezed her gently, reassuring her that Tasia would be okay after she talked to him. Tori stepped back a little and gave the male her best menacing look, hoping that he understood that she would hurt him if he tried anything with Tasia. He nodded in promise not to even touch her.

Tori took one last glance at the door one last time before sighing and walking off. Once she was out of sight, Beck approached the door once more. He tapped three times like he had done before and waited for her response. "Tasia, it's Beck. Your sister left, it's okay."

Tasia shuffled closer to the door and sat against it, leaning her head back. "Beck, right?"

He slid down the brick wall across from the door and sat down with his legs extended. He could be here for a while. "Yeah, Beck Oliver. You're Tasia, Tori Vega's sister. It's nice to, sort of, meet you."

"You too. So what do you want from me? Why are you being nice? Is it because I'm your friend's little sister?"

"No, I just want to get to know you. Consider this your great Hollywood Arts welcome. Tell me about yourself."

Tasia chewed her lip lightly, fiddling with her hands in her lap. "Where do I start?"

"Start from the beginning."

* * *

**That's it for now! I hope you liked this chapter so far. Comment and Review!**

**Tasia's song: "Beauty Through Broken Glass" by Eyes Set To Kill**

**-alice**


	4. Friends

**So I hope you all liked yesterday's chapter. I edited it a little so if it's at the top of the "Updated" list, it's just the edits. Here's the new update.**

**ENJOI!**

* * *

"_Where do I start?"_

"_Start at the beginning."_

"Okay, then. Here goes…"

* * *

_FLASHBACK:_

A 12-year-old Tasia Vega walked into her new school, taking in her surroundings. She was finally in middle school, a "big kid." She would be lying if she said she wasn't excited to be here, even if it was school. Tasia was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice when she had bumped into another girl, effectively knocking both their stuff to the tiled floors.

"Hey, watch it, kid!" the girl said, annoyed.

"I—I'm sorry. Here, let me help you with your stuff—" Tasia stammered nervously. This was not how she was supposed to meet her first fellow classman.

By the time Tasia had bent down to help, the girl's stuff had already been gathered and the girl stormed off. Tasia just sighed and picked up her scattered papers that littered the floor not too long ago. As she reached for her last piece of paper, a hand reached out at the same time and nudged her fingers. They both looked up at the contact for Tasia to see a handsome male in front of her. They both stumbled to stand properly and he shyly handed her the paper.

"T-thanks," she greeted with a hint of a small blush.

"No problem. You're new here, right?"

"Yeah, I'm Tasia Vega. It's my first day."

"Well, welcome, then. I'm Cody," introduced the male, holding his hand out for her to shake.

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

"…Little did I know that he would end up—you know," she trailed off, from inside the theatre.

"Raping you," was said in a hushed tone from Beck.

He had moved closer to the door and leaned against it somewhere in the middle of her story. Tasia nodded and they sat in silence for a while. Beck was caught up in his thoughts when he heard the quiet "click" of the door unlocking and shuffling feet moving away from the door. He stood up and watched for her to come out but nothing happened.

"Tasia?"

"You can come in, if you want. Just…Just don't hurt me, okay?"

"I promise not to even touch you."

* * *

It took an hour for Beck to get Tasia to leave the theatre. During that last hour, they had told their life stories of how they ended up being in Hollywood Arts. Tasia was a singer, Beck found, which was no surprise since she was Tori's sister. He also found that she was an artist, finding passion in anything that had to do with black-and-white. Her drawings were all charcoal sketches of her room in the rehab center or she had black-and-white pictures of the people there.

He told her that he was an actor but his real passion was directing. He explained that he loved watching things fall into place on screen before his eyes and being in charge of people was a small bonus, he had said jokingly. They had slowly become friends in this past hour and Tasia was glad that she had someone she could confide in.

"Tasia!" exclaimed Tori when she saw Beck and Tasia emerge from the hallway at the end of school.

The middle Vega sister ran to her sister and took her in her arms, looking at Beck over her shoulder in a silent "thank you." Beck smiled at the scene, glad that he can be of help. The others, minus Jade, had been waiting with Tori and now approached Beck, asking him what happened and what they talked about. Beck shook his head, having promised Tasia that he would keep it between themselves. They all nodded in understanding.

Tori pulled Tasia to her group of friends with a smile, the younger girl standing slightly behind her sister. Tasia was nervous in making new friends but these people were friends of her sister and Beck so she would trust them for now.

"Guys, this is my sister, Tasia," said Tori happily.

The group gave their Hello's, Cat even giving her an excited hug. Tasia smiled shyly, glad for the new friends. Tasia looked at Beck from the corner of her eye to find him staring at her, making her blush slightly. She had to admit that Beck was handsome but Tori had said that he recently got out of a relationship and that Tori, herself, liked him. Tasia just couldn't do that to her sister.

* * *

"So, Beck, what's the deal with Tasia?" asked Andre when him, Robbie, and Beck had met up for dinner at Nozu.

The question startled Beck slightly, it having come out of nowhere. Beck looked at Andre with a confused look, hiding his small guilt. Beck admitted to himself that the girl was talented and gorgeous, something all three Vegas (even Trina, he would admit) had in common. Beck shrugged and took a bite out of his California roll.

"She's a friend and Tori's little sister, what do you mean? There is no 'deal,'" said Beck, covering his small feelings using his acting skills.

"Come on, man, we all know you have a thing for 'damsels in distress,'" said Andre with a joking smile, Robbie nodding in agreement as he stuffed his face with rice. "Just look at you and Jade. How can you sit there and say you don't have a thing for troubled girls?"

"Tasia is nothing like Jade. She's…lost and broken but I'll admit she's pretty. Talented, too. You know, she has all these pictures and sketches of the rehab center she was in. They're really amazing and her voice is like—" Beck stopped in his tracks and looked at his friends, both of them having a knowing smile. Beck Oliver blushed a bit—something he never does—and flicked a bit of rice at them. "Shut up."

The boys laughed, ready to tease their handsome friend about it for the rest of the night.

* * *

"…There's a place that I know

It's not pretty, very few have ever gone…"

Tasia hummed to herself as she wrote down the lyrics in her notebook, going back to her guitar to create a melody. Ever since she had gotten home, lyrics just flowed through her mind and she had to get them down on paper before she completely forgot. She's been in her room for almost two hours, having missed dinner to work on the song.

"…Everybody has a dark side

Can you love me?

Can you love mine?"

Tori leaned against her sister's door, wondering what she was doing that kept her cooped up for so long. She listened to her sister sing, finding that she missed hearing her sister's voice in the shower. It was soothing to hear it now after so many years of the silence. After listening for a bit more, Tori tapped on her sister's door, slowly opening it and peeking her head in. "

"Hey, Tas'."

"Hi, Tori. What's up?" asked the youngest Vega, in a much better mood than this morning after her talk with Beck.

"I just wanted to say 'Good night' and…that I'm _really_ glad you're back. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Tor'. Good night."

Tori nodded and gently closed the door, heading to her room and lying in bed. She was glad that Beck had talked to Tasia, he was right. Tasia needed a _friend_ to talk to, not family. Tori was glad she had such great friends who would help her with her problems. She was really lucky.

* * *

Beck laid in bed, staring at the stars through the small sunroof in his the top of his RV. He did this when he had a lot on his mind. Tonight, his mind was filled with thoughts of Tasia. He wanted to know how she was doing and he wanted to just talk to her or listen to her voice talk. He liked her voice, a lot. He thought back to her drawings of the rehab and thought to himself that maybe he could drive her to places where she could draw beautiful scenery. He smiled. He liked that idea.

He jotted the idea down on a piece of paper nearby and rolled onto his side, watching the fish swim around in their dirty tank. His eyes slowly drifted shut and, that night, he dreamt of Tasia's smile.

* * *

**Fluffy, that's all I can say. I hope you guys really liked it. Comment and review.**

**Tasia's song: "Dark Side" by Kelly Clarkson**

**-alice**


End file.
